


Sam Remembers

by AmyPond45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wishes he didn't remember what happened while he was possessed by Gadreel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Remembers

Sam wished he didn't remember what Gadreel did.

Especially the agonizing moment when Gadreel reached out to lay his palm -- Sam's hand -- against the prophet's forehead, sending a surge of angel power that seared his brain and burned out his eyes.

And to a lesser degree, the moment Gadreel slaughtered his best friend. And his former prison guard. Not that Sam cared about the angels possessing those humans, but the human vessels, not particularly good people in life, but human nonetheless, who didn't deserve to die.

Then there were the memories where Gadreel was with his brother.

And most disturbing of those memories, the ones when Dean thought he was dealing with Sam. But instead it was Gadreel, pretending to be Sam.

At first it was clumsy, Gadreel not getting Sam's speech patterns right, faltering and making Dean suspicious, so that Gadreel had to admit it was really him.

But then he got better at imitating Sam, and eventually Dean couldn't tell.

And at night, when Sam and Dean were alone and mostly non-verbal, then Gadreel would manifest and Dean couldn't tell, never knew he was sleeping with an angel. He must have thought Sam was feeling particularly needy, was in one of his more demanding moods. And Dean complied because he wanted Sam to get better, and he must have figured if he needed it a little more tender and gentle than usual, well it was the least Dean could do since he had gotten Sam into this mess in the first place.

But how could Gadreel be such a monster and such a tender lover at the same time? The mystery was more than Sam's brain could deal with. Just having those memories was bad enough. Being able to remember kissing Dean when he wasn't in control, knowing it was the angel touching his brother, making Dean gasp. Watching Dean's beautiful face all slack and flushed, lips parted and damp from kisses Sam didn't put there -- remembering the feel of Dean's dick in his mouth, his hips under his hands, but those aren't his memories, they're Gadreel's --

Sam wants to kill the son of a bitch.


End file.
